I Know
by weixuan18
Summary: Without him, life has lost its flavor. That's all she needed to know. Without her, achieving anything seems pointless, that's all he needed to know. [NaruIno] Humor and Romance and a little bit of angst. Enjoy! [Oneshot]
1. I know

_**A/N: Hey Guys! I've wanted to write a NaruIno oneshot for ages and I just can't resist putting this up. If you don't like this pairing, I suggest you don't read it. I like NaruSaku and NaruIno the same. Any pairing with Naruto is fine with me, so if you have any comments, just review. You can flame if you want, I don't mind. **_

_**That being said, this is my first Naruto Oneshot. XD**_

_**Hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Remember, main pairing's NaruIno. Other minor pairings are obvious. :P**_

**_Disclaimer: I have never ever EVA owned Naruto._**

* * *

I Know

Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage at the age of eighteen, jinchuuriki for the strongest demon lord ever to exist, defeated the secret Organization Akatsuki along with Godaime Kazekage, has the largest chakra capacity in the world, currently the most eligible bachelor in Konohagakure, is facing a very important decision.

Should he waste chakra for a single Hiraishin no jutsu? Or merely try and sneak past the enemy? Tough choice, seeing that he was good at both. But seeing that he would rather not waste chakra unnecessarily, he quietly began tiptoeing past them. What he forgot was that, the enemies' power is way beyond imagination.

"THERE HE IS!"

"ROKUDAIME-SAMA!!!"

"MARRY ME!"

"I WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!"

"God damnit, why the hell do I have fangirls??!!!" And in the end, he was forced to activate his famous Hiraishin no jutsu, invented by his father, Yondaime Hokage. And so he found himself in front of the Flower Shop opened by the Yamanakas.

He would never have believed that he would have fangirls two years ago……nor would he believe that he would actually be _tired_ from escaping……a Hokage……running from……urgh……He knew it would come down to this. It was Valentine's Day. And practically the whole village was out to get a piece of him…literally. Hell, some anbu woman even tried to cut off his arm as a souvenir……

Naruto shuddered at that. Anko was never one to be messed with. He really regretted the decision of placing her in Anbu. Ah well, might as well make the best of this terrible day.

"NARUTO-SAMA!!!" "WHERE DID HE GO?!" "HE'S SOOOO HANDSOME!"

Or not.

He used the quickest speed possible and dashed into the store, lurking in the shadows created by the shelves, creating the perfect hiding area. One would never believe that you have to use superior tactics to escape from fangirls.

He waited for a minute before sighing in relief and took a deep breath. He always liked this store. The different varieties of flowers all give off different scents, and they were always arranged in such a manner by a certain blonde girl that they tend to make you relax and forget all your worries.

He was looking at her favorite flower, Iris, when she came out of the storeroom. "My, my, our famous and brave Rokudaime Hokage-sama hiding in a small flower shop just to hide from his fangirls? I'm shocked." She smiled shaking her head.

Naruto grinned at her tender voice and turned around to take a good look at her. She was wearing her purple tank top stopping just above her belly button, followed by a pair of short purple pants with fish net leggings on her calves. Her hair was a beautiful golden blonde colour, tied into a loose ponytail, with a tiny patch covering her left eye, making her look all the more delicate.

Naruto smiled to himself as he pretended to look sad, "Sigh…Ino……I'm disappointed in you."

Ino looked confused, "Huh? Why?"

Naruto gave his foxy grin, "How can such a gorgeous lady like you reject at least half of the men in Konoha on a day like today? You do know that they're crazy over you right? Do you have any idea how much more paperwork I need to do because shinobis from all ranks are now applying for changes to the Interrogation department?"

Ino chuckled, "Well, it's not like you mind anyway. You use Kage Bunshin for paperwork, you don't even have to do it yourself."

"True, but still, honestly Ino, why are you forcing yourself to stay at home looking after your shop on Valentine's Day? You know that ANY man in this village would kill for the chance to go out with you."

He was not exaggerating, Yamanaka Ino, after succeeding Morino Ibiki in the Interrogation Department, has officially been deemed the sexiest and hottest lady in the whole town. Why? Her figure qualifies as a goddess, her cruelty against traitors and invaders made her all the more desirable and just one smile from her can dazzle even Maito Gai, who went on declaring how Ino completely grasped the concept of burning along with the flames of youth.

Everyone knows why Konohagakure is the best and most dangerous ninja village ever to exist. Starting with the males, we have:

Hyuuga Neji, currently the strongest fighter amongst the Hyuugas.

Rock Lee, whose Taijutsu even surpassed that of Maito Gai.

Akimichi Choji, one of the most ferocious offensive style fighters you could ever see. Nara Shikamaru, a man feared by all other ninja villages, yet know to Konohagakure as The Lazy Strategist.

Inuzuka Kiba, who along with Akamaru, can wreak havoc and detect a scent from miles away.

Aburame Shino, with his perfect usage of Kikai Chu, instant demolition of any infrastructure is guaranteed.

Sarutobi Konohamaru, who has grown up into a fine young man, well on his way in becoming Konoha's Nanadaime Hokage.

And of course, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Genma etc are all elite fighters along with our Rokudaime Hokage.

But that is not what the other ninja villages fear most. They are not on the bingo books, but are deemed the most dangerous people ever to exist. Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, Kunimitsu Tenten, Akimichi Moegi and Yamanaka Ino. Stunningly beautiful, yet looks can be deceiving.

Haruno Sakura defeated half of the Tsuchi nins when they invaded once again a year ago along with Akimichi Moegi, both utilizing their monster strength the best they could. Both Hyuuga sisters fought back to back against the Kumo shinobis in a sudden ambush and demolished a whole two hundred men team by themselves, successfully preventing the Kumo nins from penetrating Konoha's defense. Kunimitsu Tenten often teams up with Genma as both of them excel in using weapons and what others find most frustrating is that, the traps they lay down are so deadly that even Naruto have difficulties evading them.

Lastly, Yamanaka Ino teams up with Mitarashi Anko in infiltration and assassination missions, before being transferred to the Interrogation department under Morino Ibiki. The reasons as to why she was transferred……er……let's say that Naruto and Tsunade got fed up with the excuses used by shinobis from villages everywhere trying to either marry her or execute her. The horror……

Currently, Sakura is having a go at giving Lee a chance……by shaving his eyebrows off…yeah. Hyuuga Hinata has been engaged to Inuzuka Kiba, Hanabi is going out with Konohamaru. Moegi and Udon are together. Neji finally got the courage to ask Tenten out. And so……Ino's the only one left……now that……is bad.

Naruto shook his head as he remembered the terrible event that happened once everyone found out that Yamanaka Ino was…no wait, IS the most eligible bachelorette in the village. Stampede. God. If not for his kage bunshin along with Inoichi's mind controlling skills, they would have trampled down the whole village.

Unexpectedly, Ino sighed, "Hmph, they don't care about me at all. They just like my appearance and this pretty face, nothing else. They don't even know me."

Naruto frowned, _Huh? That was……Ino……_

Ino suddenly changed the topic, "Hey, did the guys need your advice for their dates again?"

Naruto groaned, "Tell me about it. Lee was pestering me for three days non-stop, asking me whether his flames of youth will lead him to success."

Ino giggled, "Well, what did you say."

"I gave him a big fat NO. Honestly, I swear that guy is SOOO dense sometimes. And Neji! God, he _stuttered_ when he asked me about Tenten's mission! I don't even want to start on Hanabi or Hinata. Moegi and Udon are the sensible ones. What's worse, they're all asking me what to buy for their Valentine!!!"

Ino's smile faltered a little, and stared outside the window, "Valentine huh?"

Naruto saw her look and scolded himself in his head at being such a dumbass for bringing up this subject.

But, he didn't expect Ino to look at him next, "So, did our dear Rokudaime Hokage get a Valentine as well? Or is he too busy flirting around to have just one?"

She was teasing him. Oh…she had the nerve to tease him after all these. His eyes glinted mischievously, "My, my, are you insinuating something Ino?"

She knew what he was trying to do, so she played along, fluttering her eyebrows, "Whatever do you mean Hokage-sama?"

Naruto gradually moved closer and pushed her against the wall, grinning all the while. He felt that Ino seriously needed to have more fun in her life. So obviously, the teasing has to go one step further. Ino was definitely shocked by this approach. "Na..naruto?"

Naruto laid his hand on her face, gently caressing her cheeks, with his lips, hovering only centimeters above hers, breathing gently upon her face. Ino gulped, her pulse increased and her heart was beating faster by the second. She just couldn't resist it. To be honest, she had no idea what kind of relationship it was that she had with Naruto. They were very good friends, with him always coming to see her and cheer her up. In fact, his presence always made her feel whole. Maybe……she really did fall in love, just like Sakura told her ages ago.

Naruto couldn't help it, his grin widened. He loved seeing Ino like this. Innocence along with an aura of tranquility would be the best way to describe her. Alright, he admits it, he really likes Ino. The teasing, arguing, joking, meeting up everyday has firmly imprinted themselves into his mind. He never felt like this before, not even when he had a crush on Sakura. This……was different.

And so, at the same time, both suddenly began laughing. They couldn't stop, they had never felt this way before and it really was a great start. Maybe they could gain something out of this. Both were single. Both were popular. Naruto's personality fits Ino perfectly, outgoing, bold, never afraid to voice his opinion, and so does Ino's, daring, yet gentle at the same time, longing for attention.

Everyone in the streets was looking at the two of them now. Practically the whole village could hear their laughter. Sakura and the rest merely looked at each other in exasperation, some sighing in relief as those two _finally_ realized that they were meant for each other.

Naruto stopped laughing a picked an Iris out of the vase, before holding it in front of Ino, and putting on his formal voice, "Yamanaka Ino, would you do me the honour of being my Valentine for the rest of the day?"

Ino grinned back and accepted the Iris, "Why of course, Hokage-sama. It's truly a pleasant surprise."

Naruto chuckled and pulled Ino into a hug, giving light kisses on her neck, getting a soft moan from Ino, "Naruto, stop being such a tease."

Naruto stopped and looked at Ino, "So what do you propose I do?"

Ino stared into those cerulean orbs whilst Naruto looked into her aqua eyes. They looked like the perfect couple. Both had sky-blue eyes, both had blonde hair, both had similar personalities……and most importantly, both needed each other.

Ino bit her lips as tears began to brim in her eyes, when she suddenly hugged Naruto tightly, "Why? Why did it take us so long? Why did we waste so much time?"

Naruto sighed and hugged her back, gently brushing his fingers through her silky hair, trying to sweep her worries away, "I'm really sorry Ino……you know what a baka I can be. Now stop it, tears don't fit your angelic face, haven't I told you that enough?" He tenderly wiped her tears off, grinning all the while, as bright as the sun.

Ino laughed softly as she shook her head, "No, don't be sorry. We were both ignorant to our feelings. You saved me on that mission, and the next thing we knew, I was helping you every now and then. You protected me from those invaders and slanderers. Any time when I felt sad, you'd be there for me. Naruto……I just want to know one thing……why?"

Naruto smiled and looked at the sky, admiring the clouds moving at their own free will, "Ino, I'm not going to lie to you. When I first met you, you were a typical fangirl, always chasing after……him……but then, when I came back from the trip, you've matured greatly and over these three years, you've progressed far beyond anyone's imagination. Even Sakura praises you every time she gets the chance. You were always longing for attention, striving to do your best, wanting acknowledgement, just like me. Ino……I think I knew from the very beginning……I just…know…that you're the one for me……I just……never dared to venture further……I……didn't want another………" His voice trailed off as he smiled sadly at Ino.

He turned away from her, "I'm the jinchuuriki of the demon that almost destroyed our village eighteen years ago. I've never really been able to get that past my head……I didn't want you to suffer or rather……I didn't want another disappointment……Ino……I…really am sorry."

Ino bit her lips and ran towards Naruto, and gently laced her arms around him, making sure he felt the warmth she was providing him with, the concern she was showing him, and the love she was expressing at that very moment. "Naruto……you aren't alone. You never will be."

Naruto placed his hands over hers and turned around, facing her directly, this time, with a real smile on his face, one filled with joy and excitement at discovering a whole new world, "You're right Ino. I have to say……arigato……"

Ino gently shook her head, "No, I have to thank you. You were the one that saved me from my misery, you were the one that motivated me. I think I knew from the start as well……maybe that's why I waited all this time……"

Naruto grinned widely and resumed his usual playful nature, "So, since we only have the rest of the afternoon left, mind if we start our date right now?"

Ino giggled at the bipolarity Naruto presented and gave a quick nod, "Naruto. Look at me."

"Huh?"

"Come on, just do it."

Naruto gave a shrug and did as he was told. Ino slowly tilted her head and licked her lips. Naruto smirked, "Ah, I see what you want Ms. Yamanaka. Are you inspecting your prey or something?"

Ino ignored the comment and kissed him on the lips passionately, hands roaming in his unruly blonde hair, moaning every now and then as she felt him kiss her back. It was bliss, pure heaven, whatever you want to call it. Naruto's a good kisser. You can't deny that.

All the villagers around that began cat-calling and whistling as they cheered for Konoha's now most famous couple. Ino broke the kiss and gently bit Naruto's ear, whispering quietly, "I love you."

Naruto laughed at that, truly happy that he had finally found someone he can trust to share the rest of his life with. He held her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, "I love you too."

That was all that they needed to tell each other. Their eyes said everything else.

_I never gave up, waiting and waiting for you to come. I know you're the one for me. So please, watch me, notice me and love me as I strive to do my best for us. _

_I was alone, longing for you, needing your care. I know you're the one for me. So please, accept me, believe me and love me as I strive to do my best for us. _

* * *

_**Well, that's the end. I hope it makes sense. Even though it was a bit OOC, but still, I felt I did a pretty good job. Hope you guys liked it. Oh, if you want a sequel, just tell me, I'll see if I can think of more to add on. XD**_

_**This is a second addition to my Naruto stories. "I Do" is the first one, pairing's NaruSaku. This one "I Know" is NaruIno. The Next long story I'll be writing is "I Will", having two pairings with Naruto. I hope you guys give me your support! **_


	2. Author's Note

**_Author's Note: _**

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that sequel for "I know" is out!

It's titled, "I am Sorry." Mostly angst and romance, a bit different from this one, seeing how this one focuses on humour.

Thx for your support. XD


End file.
